REINCARNATION chapter 2
by sasha lovenaru
Summary: Summary: Hitsugaya mati dibunuh Kusaka saat Kusaka mencuri soul king. Kusaka dihukum oleh central 46 selama 3 tahun.


Beberapa hari kemudian

Akhirnya Kusaka bisa dengan cepat akrab dengan Hitsugaya. Mereka bersahabat namun Kusaka menganggap Hitsugaya lebih dari itu. "Hitsu-kun ayo pulang bersama" ajak Nao teman yang sekelas dengannya. "Hn. Ayo Kusaka" kata Hitsugaya.

.

.

.

* * *

REINCARNATION

genre : supernatural, romance (cuma dikit tapi)

rated : T

pair : kusaxhitsu

warning : yaoi, ooc, author amatiran,

~selamat membaca~

* * *

.

.

.

Mereka ber-tiga sedang menunggu bus untuk Nao yang akan pulang dengan bus.

"Ngomong-ngomong, rumahmu di daerah mana. Hitsu-kun" tanya Nao.

"Dekat taman kota" jawab hitsugaya tanpa ekspresi. Kusaka yang tadinya memperhatikan Hitsugaya yang jalan di depan bersama Nao membatin 'masih tetap seperti dulu tanpa ekspresi, huh'.

"Yah kita tidak searah" kata Nao kecewa "padahal aku masih ingin bersama Hitsu-kun yang kawaii".

"Besok masih bisa kan" kata Kusaka menimpali.

"Meskipun begitu aku masih kangen" kata Nao.

Mereka berjalan hingga sampai di depan halte. Akhirnya Bus berhenti di halte tempat mereka mengobrol "Duluan ya Hitsu-kun, Kusaka. Jaa, matta ne" Kusaka melambaikan tangan.

"Anak yang lucu" komentar Hitsugaya. "Ya" jawab Kusaka singkat.

Hitsugaya dan Kusaka berjalan bersama dalam keheningan. Kusaka merasakan keberadaan hollow di sekitar taman. Ia pamit ke Hitsugaya"Eh! Kau pulanglah duluan aku lupa kalo masih ada urusan" kata Kusaka berbohong. Kusaka langsung berlari ke arah taman kota. "Hei tunggu!" kata Hitsugaya mengejar Kusaka yang tidak mendengar perintahnya.

.

.

.

Taman kota terlihat sangat indah saat menjelang musim gugur. Dedaunan kering berwarna kuning jatuh menutupi rumput yang masih hijau di bawahnya. Banyak orang menikmati pemandangan indah di sini, namun tidak dengan seorang anak kecil berlari ketakutan sendirian. Padahal tidak terjadi apapun. Hitsugaya kesulitan mencari Kusaka karna taman yang ramai. Ia malah bertemu anak kecil berjenis kelamin perempuan yang berlari ketakutan.

Hitsugaya menghampirinya berniat membantu "Kau kenapa?"

"Bisakah kau menolongku? Ha.. Ha.." katanya sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada monster yang mengerikan yang menyerang temanku" katanya.

'Mungkin hantu yang sering kulihat, anak kecil selalu takut dengan hantu' batin Hitsugaya. "Baiklah, tunjukan tempatnya" Anak itu menggandeng tangan Hitsugaya menunjukkan jalan ke 'monster' itu.

**Kusaka POV**

Aku berlari menjauhi Hitsugaya agar Hitsugaya tidak ikut. Aku melepas gigai-ku. Aku menemukan hollow itu, besar juga reiatsu-nya tapi dia tidak memiliki mata.

Hollow itu mencengkram anak kecil yang akan dimangsanya. Anak itu adalah roh. Aku berlari menuju anak itu lalu membawanya untuk lepas dari cengkraman hollow besar itu. Aku membaringkannya di tanah dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri, pingsan.

"Beraninya dengan yang lemah, heh?"

"Kau mencuri makananku" hollow itu menggeram marah. "Kalau begitu kau yang akan ku makan, shinigami"

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa, brengsek" jawabku geram. Aku dan Hollow itu mulai menyerang.

'dia kuat juga ternyata' batinku sambil menangkis serangannya. Aku ber-shunpo cepat kebelakang agar lebih mudah mengincar jantungnya. Dia kebinggungan mencariku. 'apa dia tidak bisa mendeteksi reiatsu-ku?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku menyerangya begitu dia tidak menyadarinya. "uukh" tapi ternyata aku salah. Dia menghantamkan ekornya tepat kearahku hingga aku terjatuh ke tanah dan berguling-guling.

Kau kurang cepat" ujar hollow itu sambil menghampiriku. "Makanan yang lezat" ujarnya.  
Aku langsung saja bangkit berpindah tempat sambil menahan sakit di tubuhnya "Sayangnya aku bukan makanan, tolol" aku menyerang hollow sialan itu dengan beringas.  
"Aargh" jerit hollow tersebut karna aku telah memotong lengannya, namun dia masih bisa bertahan.

"Kau harus musnah, daripada merusak disini" ujarku marah. Aku mengincar jantungnya (lagi). Namun hollow itu dengan cepat menghindar dan menghantamkan ekornya ke tubuhku.

"Uukh" lagi-lagi aku terpental dan sekarang menabrak pohon hingga tumbang. Aku merasakan darah mengalir melewati mataku. Aku memuntahkan cairan merah asin, darah. 'sial' batinku kesal.

Aku berusaha bangkit karena hollow itu berniat menyerangku lagi. Namun ada seseorang yang sepertinya kukenal berdiri di hadapanku 'siapa dia?' tanyaku dalam hati. Pandanganku memburam. Namun aku mencoba bertahan agar tidak pingsan. Aku membelalakan mata.

Yang berdiri di hadapanku sekarang adalah Hitsugaya yang tanpa senjata. Dia mengulurkan mantra dan mengucapkan ... ketika hollow itu menuju ke arah kami.

**END Kusaka POV**

.

.

.

**Hitsugaya POV**

Aku bisa melihat monster besar itu. Dia sedang mengamuk, namun aku tidak tau kepada siapa!.

'aku harus cepat' batinku. "Naiklah" pintaku pada anak yang mengengam erat tanganku.

Aku menggendong anak tadi di punggungku dan berlari.

"Nii.. niichan ya-kin bi-sa melawannya?" tanyanya sedikit terbata karna takut. Mungkin karna hawa disekitar (baca:reiatsu) yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Pasti bisa bila kucoba" kataku "Tenanglah". Kami sampai di dekat monster itu, dia tidak melihatku karna sibuk menghadapi seseorang.

Anak itu langsung turun dari punggungku menghampiri temannya yang tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri. Seseorang itu mulai kewalahan, ia sudah terhempas setelah memutuskan lengan monster itu. "Gawat, aku harus menolongnya" gumamku. Aku menghampirinya dan aku tahu siapa dia.

'Kusaka' batinku agak kaget. Monster itu berlari kearahnya. Aku dengan cepat berdiri di hadapannya dan menjulurkan tanganku ke depan 'Terpaksa aku harus menggunakan dalam keadaan terdesak seperti ini' batinku. Sambil mengucapkan KIDOU.

Aku mengarahkan Kidou-ku tepat ke monster itu. Monster itu langsung lenyap seketika. Aku terjatuh di depan Kusaka. Kusaka menangkapku agar tidak menyentuh tanah.

**END Hitsugaya POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Kusaka khawatir.

"Ya, aku tak apa. Hanya kelelahan setiap kali mengeluarkan kidou." jawab Hitsugaya.

"Aku akan panggil bantuan"

"Kau juga bagaimana keadaanmu. Lukamu parah sekali" kata Hitsugaya sambil berusaha bangkit dari atas tubuh Kusaka.

"Tidak apa. Ini hanya luka kecil" kata Kusaka sambil nyengir. "Darimana kau bisa menggunakan kidou?" tanya Kusaka sambil mengutak HPnya.

"Ibuku" jawab Hitsugaya singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Benarkah? sebenarnya siapa ibumu itu?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu yang jelas dia dulunya miko"

Kusaka hanya manggut-manggut "Oh ya. Kenapa kau bisa melihatku?"

"Entahlah sejak berumur 5 tahun aku mulai bisa melihat roh juga terkadang monster sepertiu tadi. Awalnya aku takut. Namun akhirnya ibuku menenangkanku dan aku mulai terbiasa denagan kehadiran makhluk - makhluk seperti itu" kata Hitsugaya panjang lebar.

"Kau pernah melihat yang seperti aku?" tanya Kusaka antusias.

"Pernah tapi hanya sekali saat kakekku meninggal. Sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah mendekati seseorang yang sekarat atau sejenisnya. Sebenarnya kau itu apa?"

"Aku-" Kata-kata Kusaka terpotong karna ada sesorang yang berteriak dari kejauhan. Seorang perempuan berdada besar baranbut hitam panjang dan Pria berambut oranye yang tinggi menghampiri mereka.

"Kusaka" teriak si rambut oranye. Hitsugaya menjauh menemui anak kecil tadi. "Kau baik-baik sajakah?" kata Ichigo.

"Kau tidak lihat bagaimana keadaanku, baka" teriak Kusaka kesal.

Orihime menyembuhkan luka Kusaka. "Maafkan aku. Kau tidak marah kan, Kusa?" kata Ichigo bersujud di hadapan Kusaka.

"Aku marah padamu, Ichigo" kata KUsaka memalingkan muka kearah lain sambil memesang wajah kesal.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua ini masih saja seperti anak kecil. Padahal kau sudah 24 tahun kan Ichigo" kata Orihime melerai. "Sepertinya kau tadi bersama seorang anak disini, Kusaka?"

"Ya, dia yang menolongku" kata Kusaka.

"Kemana dia?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Mungkin ke air mancur di sana" kata Kusaka menunjuk kearah air mancur yang disana sudah ada anak kecil berdiri di hadapan Toshiro sehingga tubuhnya tertutup anak itu.

Ichigo menghampiri mereka. "Siapa dia itu, Kusaka?"

"Kau mungkin tidak percaya jika dia adalah reinkarnasi Hitsugaya Toushiro" jawab Kusaka.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya?" Orihime sedikit kaget.

Lalu dari sana terdengar teriakan Ichigo "HITSUGAYA?"

"Ayo kita kesana" Orihime memapah Kusaka.

"Bukankah kau Hitsugaya Toushiro" tanya Ichigo kepada Hitsugaya.

"Aku bukan Toushiro, tapi Toki Hitsugaya"

**TO BE CONTINUE**

hufft capek. jangan lupa RnR ya

jaa~ samapai ketemu di chapter depan


End file.
